


Zatanna's Revenge

by stargazer6009



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer6009/pseuds/stargazer6009
Summary: After the Joker raped her and her fellow female leaguers she takes  justice in her own  hands
Relationships: crimnal heroes





	Zatanna's Revenge

Zatanna sat in her sanctuary she hadn't been seen since the Joker rapped her , but she felt sick cause she went back for more she knew she was strong willed but her mind and body failed her so now she sits in her darkness, But she will have her revenge not as a superhero but as a woman Zatanna smiled she will get full payment first she had to heal herself her mind and body she spent weeks preparing this it was a form of a bath that will heal oneself only problem was this will either cure her or kill her .

She dropped her cloak she could feel the joker's file cum inside her working on her body and mind , she walked towards the bath she turned and seen the Batman Don't stop me Bruce he told her you must be strong she screamed at him look at me, she made a light appear Batman seen her nipples torn her pussy gapping open she show her ass, No! I need this just be here for me she walked into the bath she sank down Batman watched he could see the waters work the file that was in side came out and was burned away .

Zatanna swam out she felt renewed her body was healed and her mind cleared she gave Bruce a hug thanks now he could heal Batgirl and the others with that she vanished in a cloud of smoke , Joker sat in his cell laughing as he thought back to each super bitch he fucked turning them into mindless whores it even made his cock hard he laid on the bed jacking his cock he jumped up when he heard a voice he looked and saw Zatanna standing in front of him wearing just a black cloak he laughed he laid on the bed his cock standing up , come my dear it waits for your mouth stroking his cock she just smiled said a few words and his cock began to grow longer .

The Joker screamed what the hell his cock was just like a snake it faced him and it struck going right into his mouth "choke on that" his cock going down his throat the Joker flailing about his bed Zatanna smiled how's it feel? his cock flung back he was about to say something but it went back in and began to fuck his throat she held his balls in her hand squeezing them soon his cock began to cum she stepped back his cock flew out he choked on his cum , he looked at her the smile was gone she laughed what's wrong? turnabout is fair play how many time did you shove down my throat just laughing and am just getting started.

Zatanna spoke another phrase the Joker soon felt his body change he was growing breast his cock was gone "You Bitch" yes I turned you into a Bitch even better you're a  
Virgin never been touch Oh I invited some friends Joker soon seen a large humanoids she sat back and watched them rape him she seen her ass being rapped just like hers was the Joker laid bleeding and battered he was back to his self Zatanna looked at him I will be back no one can stop me a portal opened don't try to kill your self I just bring you back she disappeared for months the Joker was subjected to rapes by all sort of creatures until Zatanna touched his mind that was her final victory she turned him into a mindless thing he would sit with his smile. once in for all the Joke was on him .


End file.
